Laser Tower
The Laser Tower is a commercial indoor laser tag facility that is based in Silicon Valley, California. Details The Laser Tower has ten floors, each with an arena on it, with each arena having a specialty gimmick. The tower also features an elevator system for going between the floors. Areas Floors *'1st Floor': This area has a standard arena, along with a reception area, a video arcade, a food court, a gift shop, a charging area for the equipment, and a briefing area for gameplay. *'2nd Floor': This floor has a jungle-themed arena with plenty of hiding places for sniping opposing players. The area also has pits with rope swings for swinging over them. *'3rd Floor': This floor features a whimsical candy-themed arena with pastel colors and obstacles made to resemble candy and other sweets. *'4th Floor': This floor boasts an arena whose walls and obstacles are specially designed to reflect laser shots, encouraging the use of trick shots. But don't worry, you can't get tagged by your own shots or your teammates'! *'5th Floor': This floor's arena boasts a haunted house kind of a gimmick, with scary surprises to frighten, or at least startle, players into leaving themselves open to attack. *'6th Floor': This floor has an arena that is themed after a Japanese castle, making players feel like samurais or ninjas as they do battle. *'7th Floor': This floor's disco-themed arena lights things up, but don't let that or the disco music distract you, or else you'll get tagged! *'8th Floor': This floor boasts not only a challenging beachside-themed arena, but also a hot tub for players wanting to chill after a hard day of action in the arenas. *'9th Floor': On this floor is the penultimate arena, which is in complete darkness and requires players to wear night-vision goggles to see their way through it. *'Top Floor': At the top floor is the final arena, which is wider than the others. Also are two "bases", one for each team. The final arena is designed specially for certain types of games. *'Basement': While the basement is used for storage purposes, it is rumored that on only the most special of occasions, it plays host to a prototype laser tag arena that predates the others in the tower. Areas on the 1st Floor *'Food Court': A food court on the first floor, where players can grab a bite to eat. No one would want to play on an empty stomach! For details on the food that they serve at the food court, click here *'Gift Shop': Self-explanatory, where all sorts of neat-o souvenirs are sold for reasonable prices. For details on items sold at the gift shop, click here *'Charging Station': The area where all gameplay equipment is charged before use in any of the Laser Tower's arenas. *'Reception Area': Self-explanatory. It is where players pay to play, register for laser tag tournament events, or sign up for the Tower's "Frequent Taggers Program". *'Video Arcade': Self-explanatory. *'FTP Prize Shop' - A place where you can redeem points earned in the FTP to obtain prizes such as game consoles and other cool stuff. History The Laser Tower originally started out as the Silicon Valley Laser Station, and had only one floor with only one arena. As time went on, it began to expand, at first gaining two more floors for additional arenas. The Silicon Valley Laser Station was renamed the Laser Tower when it had five floors and arenas. Over time, more was added to the Laser Tower until it had ten floors and arenas altogether. More to be added Incidents *One incident in the Tower, is back when it was known as the Silicon Valley Laser Station, a tournament event was held, and two of the players, one from each team, got into an angry scuffle over a ruling that was set by the tournament judges. Because of it, the two players were banned from the premises, along with their FTP player data having been erased from the system. *Another incident, again involving poor sportsmanship, was after a game on the 5th floor arena, a member of the winning team was engaging in highly unsportsmanlike conduct, much to the irritation of both teams. The unsportsmanlike conduct got so bad, that the arrogant player was kicked in the shin. Adding insult to injury, the players who were irritated with his conduct reported to the staff, and the arrogant tagger was given a temporary ban, along with his FTP player data having been frozen. More to be added Category:California Category:Laser Tag Category:Entertainment Centers Category:Under Construction